


Happy Birthday

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lots of Sex, PWP, Pepperony - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Sex, but it's really, kind of set after the events of iron man 3, she rides him so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper gives Tony a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to alahnasaurus-fez on Tumblr! :)

Pepper and Tony walked through the elevator doors that led to their penthouse, smiling and laughing. Both were wearing comfortable and business-casual clothes. Pepper had a red, knee high, length dress on, and Tony had some dark denim jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a black blazer on.

 

With their hands together and their fingers tangled, she pulled him towards the couch.

 

“Pepper, where are we going?” He asked, with a wide grin on his face.

 

“It’s your birthday and I haven’t even given you your present yet.” She said, dragging him with her.

 

“You’ve done enough though, Babe. The surprise party this after noon and a private dinner right after? I think that’s a present enough for me.”

 

She turned around and gave him a sexy wink. “Mines not that kind of present.”

 

His ears perked up as her words peaked his interest. “Oh?” He said, licking his lips.

 

She stopped turned around, backing up against the headrest of the couch. Tony looked down at her bare white neck and smiled. His hands made their way to her waist, as his eyes drifted up to lock onto hers. She smiled into his arms and laid her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on top of hers.

 

“Thanks for everything, Pepper,” he said endearingly. He squeezed her waists and kissed the top of her head again. “You didn’t have to do all of that for me.”

 

She pulled away to look up at him. “Anything for the old grandpa.” She grinned.

 

“Mm, well you’re dating this ‘old grandpa’.” He responded with a lopsided smile.

 

She widened her grin and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He moaned and smiled against her kiss and pulled away to hug her again.

 

“I love you, Honey.” He said, smiling into her hair. “Thanks for today.”

 

“Happy Birthday, you big idiot.” She smiled into his shirt and wrapped her arms around him. They stood there for a few seconds, before Tony pulled away.

 

He furrowed his eyebrows and held her a few inches away from himself. “Wait, I thought you said you had a birthday present for me.”

 

“I do.” She nodded.

 

“Mm, is it a new razor?” He started to rub his chin, feeling his goatee tickle his hand. “I could use a new one.”

 

She gave him a flat expression. “A razor, really?” She pressed her lips together in annoyance.

 

He narrowed her eyes at her, thinking curiously about her ‘present’. “I hope you didn’t get me anything that has to do with strawberries, because I enjoy my freedom of kissing you without having to worry about your face puffing up.”

 

She gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

 

“Is it something fluffy?” he asked excitedly. “Ooh, is it something I can use in my hair? I still need Happy to go to the store and buy the hair gel I like.”

 

She grabbed his hand and led him around the couch, and pushed him in the chest, making him sit down with a plop.

 

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “Is it a new car?”

 

“Tony.” she said flatly.

 

“Hm?” he hummed.

 

“Do you want your present, or not?”

 

He began to smile. “Throw it at me, Potts. I promise to act surprised.” She shook her head at him and couldn’t help but smile. “Is it behind your back?” He turned his head a bit. Before Tony could continue to ramble on and on about the present, Pepper slipped her arms out from underneath the straps of her dress. She watched as Tony stared, wide eyed and open mouthed, at the loose dress that fell in front of him and pooled around her feet. He slowly looked back up and saw Pepper in red, and incredibly sexy, lingerie.

 

“Holy crap.” He said abruptly.

 

Pepper slipped her feet out from the discarded dress and climbed onto the couch. She slowly, and seductively, moved her leg out and over Tony’s lap, allowing her to straddle him. She leaned in and smirked. He still had the same shocked expression on his face.

 

She kissed him passionately, and as he wrapped her arms around her waist, her hands flew to his belt buckle. She pulled away after a few hot kisses and grinned, “Happy Birthday, Honey.”

 

He heard the sound of his belt buckle being undone and decided to let her go at it. “Remember when I had to blow out the candles at the surprise party you threw me?”

 

“What about it?” She asked, unzipping his jeans and tugging them down his thighs. She heard him suppress a moan when her hand brushed against his clothed soft cock. She helped him slip out of his black blazer, and tossed it to the side.

 

“This was exactly what I was wishing for.” He leaned his back against the couch to let her do what she wanted.

 

“You wanted me to strip and jump you without thinking?” She smirked at him.

 

“Oh yeah. That, and much more.” He grinned. Pepper slipped her hands inside his boxers and tugged them down to let them join his pants. She rubbed and stroked his half-hardened cock, and leaned in to kiss his neck.

 

“Any requests from the birthday boy?” She whispered sexily into his ear.

 

He shivered from the combination of her hot breath against his neck and the pleasure from her hands around his penis. She grabbed a bottle of lube from between the couch cushions and squirted some into her hands, before proceeding her ministrations.

 

“Oh my god,” he breathed, and practically moaned from the cold lube that spread from her hands to his hardening cock. “Did you plan this?” He turned his head slightly to look at the spot where she got the lube from.

 

She smiled seductively. “I plan a lot of things, Tony.” She leaned in again. “It wasn’t that hard to plan where I wanted to give you your birthday present, and I know how much you love having sex on this couch.”

 

She gave him one hard stroke and enjoyed the moaning she received.

 

He groaned again and pulled his head all the way back. “You have no idea how much I love you right now.”

 

She looked down at his slick erect penis and grinned. “Oh, I think I have a good idea.” She pumped him faster and stared at him, enjoying the faces he was making. “Anything you want?”

 

He kept his arms to the side, but every now and then, he had the urge to rip apart her panties and fuck her relentlessly. All he hand to do was put his hands on her hip, push the panties aside, and slide his throbbing hot cock inside her. But, this was _her_ birthday present to him.

 

“This is your present to me.” He told her with a wide grin, unsure of what she was going to do to him.

 

“Are you sure?” She raised her eyebrow at him. She pressed his shaft against her clothed wet folds and stared at him suggestively. “You don’t want anything in particular?” He shook his head and leaned up to kiss her.

 

“Do your worst.” He winked.

 

She chuckled and pressed her face against his shoulder. “You already know what my worst is, Tony.” She slid her hand up from his cock and rubbed the head of his penis with her thumb, all while rubbing herself against his shaft. He turned his head and groaned into her hair. He shallowly thrust his hips to gain more friction, but she was more in control than he thought. Once she felt him move under her, she gave him punishingly slow strokes; ones that would make him go nuts if he were close to coming.

 

Pre-come oozed out of the tip. Pepper smeared it around the head, and Tony pulled his head back again, as his moaning filled their penthouse.

 

“I don’t want you to be too sore for tomorrow’s board meeting.”

 

“Break me.” He growled lowly at her. “God, I want to know what it feels like to be broken by the famous Pepper Potts.”

 

She leaned into his ear, “Maybe another time, Honey.”

 

He whimpered when her hand began to pump him excessively. His cock was throbbing, and the head of his penis was oozing pre-come again. He wasn’t ready to come yet, but he could feel her planning out every single thing she was going to do with him. He wondered how she planned all his rescheduled meetings with little to no time, and still managed to attend every meeting he didn’t show up at. He wouldn’t be surprised if she brought her tactics and strategizing to their bedroom.

 

She moaned from the feeling of the top of his penis rubbing against the clothed slit of her vagina. She used her hips, and rubbed herself against his tip and his shaft a few  more times before she resorted to pushing aside her panties.

 

She rubbed the slick tip against her exposed and wet folds; giving him a taste of what he was about to experience. She stared down at him and saw the hazy expression in his eyes. He was, at the same time, lost in the pleasure he was receiving and lost in the sexy outfit she was wearing.

 

“Mm,” he moaned, tipping his head to the side, and closing his eyes for a couple seconds. “You’re so wet for me, Honey.”

 

She grinned sexily and pushed the tip in a bit. “Think how good it’ll feel when you’re inside me.”

 

He groaned loudly from the thought, and kept feeling her push and pull his tip from her folds. It’s as if she was teasing him to make him do something about it. He knew what it felt like to be teased with pleasure. Pepper was always big on teasing him – until she made him snap, causing him to override all senses he had control of, grab her, and pound into her until they both came.

 

She slipped the tip in between her folds again and stopped there. Her hips swayed back and forth a bit, continuing to tease him. “This is where my present ends.” she told him with a small smile.

 

The first thing that came to mind was his certainty in her abilities. She wouldn’t leave him hanging there, erect, throbbing, pulsing, leaking, and raw. Would she?

 

Tony snapped when he heard those words. He grabbed her hips forcefully and slammed her down onto his big red cock. They both moaned loudly from the pleasure and the slight pain. Pepper leaned forward and rest her hands on his shoulders; trying to keep herself from crumbling into his chest.

 

He growled louder and louder each time he slammed her down onto his hard leaking penis. She moaned into his ear and tried to keep herself from moaning too loud by pressing her lips against his neck.

 

“Tony,” she moaned. “Oh god, Tony. Harder.” She moaned, again. “Fuck me harder.”

 

He pounded into her in time with his hands pulling her hips down, and moaned loudly from the instant pleasure. His slick cock slid in and out of her, and with each thrust, they were both moaning and moving their hips.

 

“You’re so tight for me, Pepper.” he groaned. “God, you feel so good.”

 

She let him ram into a few more times before she grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands off her. She moved her hips and picked up the pace with each passing second. She rode him hard and fast, and Tony couldn’t keep up with her.

 

“Honey,” he whimpered. “Stop.” He breathed hard. “You’re going to make me...”

 

She growled before quickening her pace, “Come for me.”

 

Pepper squeezed him with her walls every time she rotated her hips back. The pleasure from that alone made him breath harder and moan louder. She had ridden him before, but the pace and her tightness was a whole new level for him. He grabbed her hips with his hands, and whimpered louder and louder, each time he forced her back and forth.

 

With a loud shout and an even louder moan, Tony spurt his hot come into her. Once, twice, three times, four times, five times, six times... Pepper lost count after six. He came and came into her, moaning and groaning. He sat still and focused all his attention on coming, giving her the chance to move on her own. She continued to ride him, and took the opportunity to milk him with her walls. Each time she squeezed and slipped out half-way, he would whimper and come some more. After a few seconds, they both knew he didn’t have any left to give, so she continued to ride him for a few seconds.

 

She came with a loud moan and collapsed against his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast and hers in her own ears, as they both were coming down from their climax.

 

“Happy Birthday,” She said with a wide grin.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He waited a few seconds to catch his breath before responding. “Thank you. That was probably the best birthday present anyone has ever given me.”

 

“So, that present I gave to you before you trashed your Malibu house and let Rhodey take your suit...?” She looked up at him with curious filled furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Second best.” he responded quickly.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I bet you didn’t even open it.”

 

“I didn’t.” He gave her a lopsided smile. “I think kissing you on that roof counts as a birthday present.”

 

She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together. “Whatever.”

 

He kissed her on the top of her head and grinned endearingly. “Love you, too, Honey.”


End file.
